Reverse of Airo
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Kind of a narration of Reverse of Arcadia, but with my own twists. Airo is a girl from Satellite. Stripped of her memories, and left only with a card that she apparently always carries with her, what will happen to her? Will she regain her memories, or be doomed to be an amnesiac forever?
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**I hope you enjoy!**

 **I'm hopefully gonna be cranking out these first few chapters :3**

-Signer-

"This will be your room from today. If there's anything you're not sure about, please ask these two guys. Other than that, here's a deck that you can use."

Seria handed a girl with black hair and orange tips in a ponytail a deck.

"Since the deck has already been created, be careful not to mix the cards up. You'll be recieving your instructions from Sayer soon. You two better be ready too!"

With that, Seria left.

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Okita. I'm sure we'll get along smashingly. We just got here ourselves, so I'm afraid we can't answer too many of your questions."

"Some new blood, eh? I'm Liquid. What's your name?"

"I'm…" the girl paused, as if thinking hard about her name, "My name is Airo."

"Airo, eh? Well, good to have you on board."

"..."

"What are you staring into space for? Got anything up there?"

"Sorry… I'm alert."

"Oh really? Then what's that guy's name over there?"

"Okita."

"That's right. Okay, so where are we now?"

"I wasn't told…"

"We're in the Arcadia Movement headquarters! Just give your brain a rest until orders arrive. Don't go causing trouble."

After awhile, Airo was challenged to a duel by Okita.

In a few turns, Airo won. As soon as Liquid made to challenge her, Sayer came in with their orders.

Infiltrate the Fortune Cup. Help Akiza Izinski win.

* * *

It turned out… Akiza Izinski already lost her match.

Okita, Airo, and Liquid went to check out the stadium, only to meet up with Sayer and Akiza Izinski.

Airo then dueled once again, defeating her opponent almost effortlessly, despite her obviously not being used to her deck, other than a single card; Psychic Lifetrancer. The three then quickly escaped. Liquid and Okita left, thinking Airo will follow.

Airo was stopped by Carly Carmine, a blogger. After speaking with her for just a minute, a sound sounded from the stadium. Airo followed Carly out to the stadium to see.

Airo saw a huge, red dragon appear above the two duelists duking it out.

She felt her eyes burn. She fell to the ground, trembling.

Her eyes widened as soon as she heard the name…

Yusei Fudo.

" _Looks like it was a breeze for both of you, huh?" A blonde man with purple eyes spoke._

" _Yeah, I guess it was. We're good friends, after all." the same man who just won the Cup, Yusei Fudo, spoke back._

Airo, still trembling, began to make her way back to the Arcadia Movement. She staggered into her room, and went straight to her bed, passing out.

* * *

The next day was full of training exercises, dueling with Structure decks and figuring out duel puzzles.

She then had to duel Akiza, losing but holding her own.

As soon as the duel ended, Airo found herself hitting the wall very painfully. So this was a psychic power…

The next day, Airo started Duel Runner training. She aced the training quite easily. It was almost like she had ridden one before!  
"Airo? Airo, is that you?!"

"...!"

Airo backed away, trembling again.

" _I've tuned up the prototype duel runner I was holding on for you."_

" _Airo! You take your duel runner and go on ahead!"_

" _Hey! Its Airo! How's it goin'?"_

"Y… Yusei…" Airo found herself muttering, just under her breath. She barely Liquid express his worry, and didn't even hear Sayer.

She, however, fully heard Yusei's voice, expressing his worry over her. She was then taken back to HQ by Liquid.

Soon after arriving, after hearing something about brainwashing and some other stuff, Airo passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Her Past and the Spirit World

**Please enjoy.**

-Nya-

I was seven when I met the three of them. Yusei was the one to give me my name, and all three helped me get a deck. Its the deck I've used all my life.

Yusei found me my favorite trap, and one he uses, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.

Jack found me a Twin-Sword Marauder.

Crow gave me a Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind card.

The first card I ever had was Harpie Lady 1. This card brought me my name; Airo.

We were siblings, the four of us. Non-related, but close. Yusei and Jack eventually helped myself and Crow move into their foster home, so we had a mother too. Her name was Martha.

I wasn't quite an orphan, like the others, I had a biological mother, but she died when I was ten, after giving birth to Itsuki, my little brother and one of the kids me and Crow take care of. My mother was kinda abusive, so it was kind of a blessing for Itsuki.

Eventually, we met another boy; Kalin Kessler. He joined our little group, and eventually, we were a gang. The Enforcers. Kalin was the leader, followed by Yusei, Jack, me, and Crow.

We were happy as a gang. We eventually controlled the entirety of Satellite, but Kalin wanted to take on Security.

He got arrested, despite Yusei's attempts to stop it. That was a terrible day…

I remember the day I was taken from my home. Sayer heard me taking with Crow about my powers… Well, one power. Sayer never heard me say that I truly am a psychic duelist. A minor one; I can only summon one monster at a time and make them physical, but still. That power always made my eyes hurt anyway, and Crow always said that whenever I use that power, my eyes glow gold. He said it was creepy.

Sayer used his powers to mind control me to go with him. And then I was brainwashed… And I woke up in the Arcadia movement.

Oh… I can't imagine the worry everyone was going through…

* * *

Airo awoke to find herself in some type of forest.

After getting out of the clearing she awoke in, using some type of staff that could reverse natural phenomena, she entered another part of the forest.

She attempted to solve the puzzle-like area, but found it to be… difficult.

She saw something approach out of the corner of her eye. Her crimson-colored eyes widened upon seeing the card the other ex-Enforcers gave her, Shining Friendship, fly towards her.

It made a small noise, as if telling her to follow. Gathering a few staves along the way, Shining Friendship soon showed her the way out of the area.

She entered the town, the small fairy in her arms as she did so.

She was soon greeted by a small mage who helped her hide from monkeys that reminded her of Sector Security.

The mage introduced himself once the monkeys were gone. His name: Torunka. Torunka explained to her what was happening in the Duel Monsters Spirit world.

Upon noticing that Airo didn't believe Torunka's story about him being an accomplished mage, he used his magic to create her deck.

And it wasn't the supplied one. It was her own deck, the one she had dropped when Sayer nabbed her.

She then dueled Torunka, winning quite easily with her deck.

Afterwards, Torunka gifted her with a Magical Mallet card, along with a request to help him save a girl named Luna, the only one who could free Ancient Fairy Dragon.

As he spoke, Airo could vaguely hear a dragon's roar in her ears. Airo agreed to help Torunka, so they headed to Zeman's castle.

She quickly knocked out the Guard Monkey by using her powers to summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra and having her attack him.

Opening the doors herself, gaining Torunka's staff,and introducing herself to Torunka, the two entered the castle to save Luna.

* * *

Airo soon found Luna, but they were soon joined by Torunka, who had gotten himself captured.

Airo, having let Mozarta go, summoned another monster; Harpie's Pet Dragon, and had her burn the monkey guard to ashes.

Only figuratively, of course.

Eventually, the three made it out of the castle, relatively okay. Airo then learned about Regulus and Silent Magician, both who had been acting strange as of late.

After Shining Friendship lead the way again, they soon reached Regulus, and had to duel him.

With great struggle, Airo won, using her own dragon for the first time since the Enforcer's. Azure Eyes Silver Dragon.

Luna quickly freed Regulus while Airo was dueling.

They then conversed with Regulus, the lion telling them of Silent Magician, the Magician who was basically Azure Eyes Silver Dragon's Regulus. The lion and the magician are connected, so Silent Magician should find Airo to see her boss soon.

And right before Luna and Airo left, Silent Magician did find Airo, and allowed herself to become one(two, actually) of Airo's cards in the real world.

Torunka gave Airo the ability to use his staff in the real world, and Luna and Airo left the Spirit one.

-Signer-

 **Imma say right now that Airo's signer mark is based off of AvionVadion's Oc Reyna's signer mark, only with my own twist. They are quite literally the Eyes of the Crimson Dragon.**

 **It makes Airo a Psychic Duelist, and allows her to contact the Duel Monster Spirit World, which is basically the source of her psychic powers.**

 **And yes, Itsuki is Airo's otouto. Found it fitting, since Itsuki admires the player in the game ;) And he worries about her, so I thought to throw that in for some more family stuffs X3**

 **Please review, follow, and fave! :D**

 **Might have more coming! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Siblings, Signers, Crow

**Last chapter of the night!**

 **Might write more tomorrow, depending. Review! :D**

-Azure-

Airo woke up to banging. Looking at the window on the other wall of her new room, she saw Carly Carmine.

With a heavy sigh, she set Carly free, before going to search for Luna.

Soon, she found the green-haired pigtailed girl, softly smiling at her as she exited the room Sayer locked her in. Luna then requested that they go save her twin brother, Leo.

Thinking of her own brothers, Airo agreed.

"Luna! Are you okay?" came a very familiar voice. Airo felt her heart warm, while her face remained softly smiling.

"Airo?!" Yusei yelped, surprised to see his surrogate sister with Luna. The three quickly entered the room Luna was locked into to hide from the guards.

As soon as they entered, Airo hugged Yusei, tearfully apologizing for getting herself abducted and brainwashed. While tearing up, Airo explained to Yusei what happened to her.

She went silent as Yusei snuck an arm around her, hugging her back and explaining to Luna his connection with Airo. He even blatantly said that they were brother and sister!

The two siblings separated, and Yusei came up with a plan, before handing Airo her deck. Airo replied by handing Yusei Shining Friendship, telling him that it would bring him luck, just like it did her in the Spirit World. Yusei also gave her her old outfit that she wore before the Enforcers were created- why did he have that just with him?!- her old duel disk, so much like his, only black and purple, and an Elevator Key Card, before going off to rescue Akiza.

Luna turned away, and Airo swiftly changed into her dark blue simple collared jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, shoulder pads, a black tank top undershirt, blue jeans, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a necklace featuring a picture of her and her brothers back in Satellite, even having Kalin in the photo.

Airo then threw the Arcadia Movement uniform away, and ran with Luna to where Leo was being locked in.

They were then discovered by Sayer, and had to tag team against Liquid and Okita.

Working together, the two quickly won, freeing Okita and Liquid. Liquid quickly made a plan, and they executed it just as quickly. Liquid and Okita left to report to Sayer.

Luna and Airo saved Leo. The three took the elevator downstairs.

Luna then sent Airo to find Yusei, as she felt that either him or Akiza were in danger. Leo and Luna then left.

Airo took the elevator up, having a feeling her brother was upstairs.

However, Airo was soon challenged by Sayer. She quickly defeated him, and Torunka's staff saved her from a very fiery fate.

Airo soon spotted Akiza, and quickly used the elevator to reach her.

Soon after Airo reached Akiza, they saw Sayer falling to his death.

It was then Yusei showed up.

Akiza, Yusei, and Airo quickly fled the building as it was destroyed.

-ShininingFriendship-

Yusei was explaining to Airo what happened the day the Crimson Dragon showed up during his and Jack's duel. He had, of course, returned Shining Friendship.

Airo had re-explained what happened to her after she was Airo-napped.

Blister eventually came in and asked Airo to do a favor for him.

She traveled to Bootleg quickly. After delivery, she returned to Blister's place.

Blister then asked her and Yusei to house sit for him.

* * *

Yusei and Airo had gone to bed, but Airo awoke in the middle of the night and left the room, only to spot Yusei facing off with two people, both with the Mark of the Spider. Yusei quickly sent Airo to defend Akiza.

She quickly defeated the man who was attacking Akiza.

However, Akiza's powers took control of her, forcing Airo to duel.

After Airo defeated Akiza, Yusei calmed her down.

* * *

The next day, Akiza gave Airo the Queen of Thorns card. Yusei explained to Akiza why Airo was in the Arcadia movement, and the fact that she was brainwashed was shocking to Akiza.

Mina then entered, and told the group that Goodwin summoned them.

They then saw Jack, and that fact made Airo smile. Another one of her brothers!

As soon as Jack recognized her, she hugged him tightly, just like she did with Yusei.

Surprisingly enough, Jack hugged her back, but then had to basically drag her to see Goodwin.

* * *

Airo silently listened to Goodwin speak about the five signers.

She, however, had to speak when Goodwin said that she was not a signer.

"If I am not a signer… Then why do I have these?" She soon felt the familiar burning sensation in her eyes.

"...! The Eyes of the Crimson Dragon… But there is no sixth!" Goodwin seemed shocked.

"There may yet be, Goodwin." Airo said, opening her extra deck's case and gently touching Azure Eyes' card.

Sighing, Goodwin then explained the Dark Signers.

Afterwards, the group took a helicopter the B.A.D. area. Yusei and Airo found themselves outside the old gang hideout, before agreeing to go see Crow.

* * *

"Hey, you guys, don't stay out til late-" Crow turned around, first spotting Yusei, "Hey! If it isn't Yusei, it's been awhile, bud!"

Crow then noticed his sister.

"A-Airo?!"

Airo smiled, becoming a bit teary-eyed.  
"Hey, Crow."

Crow and Yusei then got into a conversation about the Arcadia Movement. Once it was over, Crow found his sister hugging him extremely tightly.

While Crow comforted Airo, Yusei explained what was going on.

Crow eventually managed to pry Airo off of him, and went to fetch her duel runner, Keraino, while Yusei went back to the hideout. Crow dragged Airo with him, quickly resolving not to let her out of his sight until the wild Itsukis( **AN: If Itsuki gets disappeared, then he didn't in this story)** attacked.

Airo and Crow then Turbo Dueled, Airo easily winning.

Crow then gave Airo Defense Draw, and requested that she look around for Itsuki.

Agreeing, Airo ran, looking for her youngest brother.


End file.
